Team Legend is annoying...
The 13th Episode of the 2nd season of Pokemon Adventures Plot (Jake and Brad are on a boat) Jake: i cant wait to get my 8th badge! I CANT WAIT! Brad: we should get a new pokemon since we only have 5 and togepi...he recently hatched so im not using him... and you just released tangela... Jake: i agree. Maybe if my bro is in the town we could borrow a one of his pokemon! i honestly dont know where he is right now...last time i saw him was 2 weeks before we got our starter pokemon. Brad: im sure theres like a...one in a million chance of him there... Jake: maybe i could use raichu....i wonder how he is doing....i havent seen him since we left... And my dad is working on a translator for him. Brad: Lets train when we get there. ( a bunch of team legend members jump of a helicopter and land on the boat) Brad: Whats going on!? T.L.member1: ill knock out the captain. T.L.member 2: alright. ill steer the ship. T.L.member 3: ill steal pokemon with the rest! (goes to jake and brad: give meh your pokemon! Jake: -_- really? T.L.member 3: go! Arcanine! (sends out arcanine) Arcanine: arc! Jake: uh oh...send squirtle out! Brad: (sends squirtle out) use water gun! Arcanine: (dodges it) T.L.member 3: use roar! Arcanine: (uses it) (Squirtle gets sent back in his pokemon ball and lickitung comes out) Lickiting: (licks Brad) Brad: ....(returns it) Arcanine: (uses flamethrower on brad) Brad: .....(angry) Really!? Jake: (sends out pikachu) thunderbolt. Pikachu: (uses it on arcanine) CHU! Arcanine: (faints) T.L.member 3: i should have healed it after the last battle! (meanwhile) T.L.member 2: thunderbolt! Raichu: RaiCHU! (uses it on captain) Captain: AHH! (gets knocked out) T.L.member 1: my turn to steer da ship! T.L.member 2: i was gonna...never mind... (meanwhile) Jake: (sighs) Bulbasaur: bulba... Squirtle: squirt! squirt! (uses water gun on a Team Legend member) T.L. member 4: thats it im out! (goes into helicopter) later! Jake: Ugh! stupid team legend! im so annoyed! Brad: me too! Man: Later people! (goes on his charizard and flies away) Brad: lucky... Man2: thats it! good thing i can swim! (jumps off and swims away) TL member: give me your pokemon! Girl: no! TL member: well i tried...(goes into helicopter) Jake: alot of- TL member: we are at our destination! saffron city! NOW GET OUT! (everyone runs out) (Boat sails away) Jake: WHAT!? UGH! (everyone walks away, excluding Jake,Brad and a girl) Brad: (sighs) we were so close and now we are so far! Jake: this stinks. Girl: i know! i was gonna get my 8th gym badge but that stupid team just HAD to steal the boat! Jake: I was gonna get my 8th badge as well! Girl: i wonder why they would steal a boat!? Jake: maybe...uh..im not sure... the only member i know never spoke of the plan! and he tries to steal my pokemon a lot! and whats your name? Girl: Lucy. Jake: im jake. Brad: im brad. Lucy: so..wanna battle? Jake: sure! go! bulbasaur! (sends out bulbasaur) Bulbasaur: bulba! Lucyl: go! Jolteon! (sends out jolteon) Jolteon: jolt! Jake: ok bulbasaur use- (Paul puts jolteon and bulbasaur in a net) Paul: A wild paul has appeared! Paul used steal! its super effective! Jake: darn it...use cut bulbasaur! Bulbasaur: (cuts the net open) Paul: ah never mind! (leaves) Lucy: who is that guy? Brad: a member of Team Legend. Lucy: so...jake and brad, can i travel with you 2? i never had anyone to travel with... Jake: sure. Brad: meh. (The end) Category:Episodes